Songs About UsPart2Huddy
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Another oneshot about HouseCuddy's relationship


"Songs About Us" Part 2. 

Disclaimer: I don't own House or Cuddy, Fox does.

Note:I also got these ideas from listening to the songs on Keith Urban's CD "Better Life".

This is a series of two one-shots about House and Cuddy's friendship/relationship.

This is also un-beta'd.

Words: 1, 839.

Making Memories of Us

Cuddy and House had been living together in House's apartment for about two years. They had been through some ups and downs in their relationship. Cuddy knew that she could not change House. Cuddy did not want to fix House, and she just wanted to love House just the way he was. Even though they did not always get alone, House trusted Cuddy, something he did not do easily. He trusted Cuddy with his life and she trusted House with her life. House had found his best friend in Cuddy. He loved her more than he had loved anyone, including Stacey.

Cuddy knew that House was not a romantic kind of man who gave out flowers and candy. But he was romantic in his own un-romantic kind of way. One particular evening, Cuddy was still at work and it was now 7p.m. Cuddy was finishing up some paperwork. Usually House would stop by and they would leave work together. However, this night was different than others and Cuddy would soon find out why. Cuddy's cell phone rang and she picked up the line and a big smile came across her face as she talked to her lover and best friend. House told her to come at 7:30p.m., he had surprise for her. Cuddy questioned him about it, but he just snarked at her and told her to come home at the right time. Cuddy ended the call and quickly hurried to finish her paper work and head onto House's apartment. Outside it was raining and this made a little more difficult for Cuddy to get back to House's apartment in the usual 10 minute trip, it took her an extra 20 minutes.

When she got to House's apartment, Cuddy was soaked to the bone. Cuddy opened the door and dripped onto the wet floor, she was shocked at what she saw. There were candles lit and placed all around the apartment, casting a warm glow. House had set the table with a chilled bottle of very nice red wine, and very fine gourmet food. Cuddy knew that House was up to something. He was romantic but never like this! House was sitting on his couch wearing, jeans, an ironed (imagine that!) blue button down shirt, the one that Cuddy loved so much that brought out his eyes, a nice new t-shirt, blue jeans, his ever present Nike Shox. His cane was lying next to him on the floor. He was sipping a whiskey tumbler and he looked at his lover and smiled a big smile. House then fingered the small velvet in the pocket jacket that he wore.

Using his cane, House got up and limped over to his lover. He kissed her deeply. Cuddy loved the way he smelled of shampoo, soap and cologne. Cuddy dropped her things as soon as he kissed her. House broke the kiss and told her that he loved her and to go into the bedroom and to change into the dress he had laid out. Before she left his embrace, House made a leer about her wet clothes and her sexy body, Cuddy just snarked back at him and went to get changed.

After showering quickly and applying makeup, Cuddy came out wearing a very low cut blue dress, which hugged every curve of her body. House just leered at his lover and made a wisecrack about her 'fun bags'. She snarked back at him and just smiled. They sat down and ate dinner and Cuddy couldn't believe what was happening!

The dishes were left where they were and Cuddy settled down onto House's couch with a wine glass in hand. House had sat down his wine glass on the coffee table. He then grabbed his guitar. Cuddy knew that House was talented in playing the piano but in the last few months of their relationship he had been playing songs for her on his guitar. Smiling at his lover, he got the guitar settled onto his leg and he began to sing and play.

_I'm gonna be here for you baby  
And I'll be a man of my own word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm _

(Chorus:)  
And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us

I wanna honor your mother  
And I wanna learn from your paw  
I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw  
And I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better than it's ever been

Chorus

We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way  
I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know somehow  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now

And I'm gonna make you this promise  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss  
Yes I am

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust makin' memories of us  
Ohhh  
And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you baby  
And I'll win your trust makin memories of us

Cuddy had tears of joy running down her cheeks as he sang the last note. With that he produced a ring from his breast pocket and tossed it to her "Marry me?" House asked. Cuddy just looked at him, looked at the ring and then placed the ring on her finger and leaned over and kissed her lover deeply. She broke the kiss and House asked in a dead panned voice "Is that a yes?"Cuddy just hit him on the arm playfully and went back to kissing him. House dropped the guitar, but he did not care if it was broken. House and Cuddy spent the rest of the night making love and they knew that they now had the rest of their lives to make sweet memories together. They could not wait to spend their lives together, loving each other, and laughing. 


End file.
